House of Anubis: The Next Generation
by HOArox889
Summary: Follow the story of the Anubis kids and their kids. If you thought they had problems, meet their kids. With different scenarios and different plot twists, the Anubis kid's lives are anything but ordinary. Rated T for swearing, teenage pregnancy, smoking...


**Hey guys! So this is my first story so here are all the OC's and their parents. The couples are: **

**Fabina**

**Peddie**

**Amfie**

**Jara**

**Moy**

**KT and Willow are married to OC's. **

**Willow's husband is Adrian Harrison (Harry Styles).**

**KT's husband is Leon Reed (Leon Thomas III). These are the kids:**

**Fabina:**

**Manuela Ariana Rutter (G. Hannelius)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Hazel-Green**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Dating Status: Widely known to have a crush on Michael Reed.**

**Personality: Playful and fun. She is sometimes shy and very sassy. She gets angry easily. She took judo and karate when she was 9. She speaks 4 languages. She's a straight-A student. She's the fraternal twin to her sister, Isabella. She likes to sing and plays the guitar and piano. She also likes to dance and does gymnastics with her sister. She's also a cheerleader. Best friends with Lisa Campbell.**

**Noticeable Features: She has a beauty mark on her cheek. Wears glasses occasionally.**

**Other Features: She has asthma and is allergic to shrimp. It causes her throat to swell up and she stops breathing properly.**

**Secret: She owns a gun and sometimes shoots things in her room when she's depressed or bored.**

**Isabella Bianca Rutter (Kira Kosarin)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dark Chestnut**

**Dating Status: Dating Ben Clarke**

**Personality: Funny. She likes to make people angry and rarely gets angry. She stands up for her friends and family and is naturally sweet and kind-hearted. She isn't shy though. She does gymnastics and loves to sing. She can sometimes be mean and cunning. She is the fraternal twin of Manuela. She is best friends with Kelly Clarke.**

**Noticeable Features: Has a beauty mark on her cheek like Manny. Has three piercings on both ears.**

**Other Features: She's claustrophobic and has OCD.**

**Secret: Is anorexic and bulimic.**

**Gabriella Camilla Rutter (Maddie Ziegler)**

**Age: 11 years old**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dirty-blond**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: The sassiest of the Rutter girls. She likes to cause trouble and be the center of attention. She has a disorder that causes her to swear. She does ballet and is great at gymnastics. She is best friends with Roxy Lewis.**

**Noticeable Features: She wears braces.**

**Other Features: She's also asthmatic and has Tourette syndrome.**

**Peddie:**

**Zac David Miller (Jack Griffo)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Dirty-blond**

**Dating Status: Has a crush on Kelly Clarke.**

**Personality: Is very conniving. He likes to play pranks on people and piss them off. Is cocky like his dad and plays girls. Except Kelly, who he truly cares about. Fraternal twin to Carlos and Nicole. He is best friends with Ben Clarke.**

**Noticeable Features: Freckles.**

**Other Features: None.**

**Secret: Likes to sing love songs.**

**Carlos Kendall Miller (Cameron Boyce)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Chestnut**

**Dating Status: Has a crush on Lisa Campbell**

**Personality: Shy and a little bit quiet. Can be very tricky. Sometimes helps his brother with pranks. Can sometimes be very suggestive. He is best friends with Bobby Campbell and Sam Harrison.**

**Noticeable Features: Has a pierced ear.**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Has a foot fetish**

**Nicole Miranda Miller (Amber Montana)**

**Age: 14 years old.**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**Dating Status: May like Bobby Campbell**

**Personality: Is a sadist and has problems accepting herself for who she is. She is usually depressed and only smiles when her brothers or Bobby or friends make her laugh. She is best friends with Kelly Clarke and Isabella Rutter.**

**Noticeable Features: Has a pierced nose. Has a burn that looks like a beauty mark on the bottom of her ear. Has a tattoo of a broken heart on her stomach.**

**Other Features: She has Philophobia (afraid of being or falling in love)**

**Secret: She cuts or burns herself.**

**Sophia Rebecca Miller (Breanna Yde)**

**Age: 11 years old**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: Likes Jeremy Clarke**

**Personality: Is very bold and has a thrill for adventure like Jeremy. She also likes to know everything and is often found invading her siblings' privacy. She is very precocious and is best friends with Jeremy and Cameron. She has a lucky mood ring.**

**Noticeable Features: Wears glasses.**

**Other Features: None**

**Amfie:**

**Breanne Delilah Lewis (Teala Dunn)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Mocha**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: Dating Sam Harrison**

**Personality: Is very preppy. She's a cheerleader and is often seen as self-obsessed. She is the love maker in the group and is forever trying to get her friends together. She's best friends with Lisa Campbell.**

**Noticeable Features: Has a tattoo of cupid on her hip.**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Lost her virginity to her boyfriend when she was still 13.**

**Cameron Samuel Lewis**

**Age: 11 years old (Lil' P Nut)**

**Eye Color: Mocha**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: Very fun loving and always causing mischief whit his two best friends, Sophia and Jeremy. He likes making people smile and is usually upbeat. Twin of Roxy Lewis.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None.**

**Roxanne Alexandra Lewis (Skai Jackson)**

**Age: 11 years old**

**Eye Color: Mocha**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: She's the queen of sass. She loves to ridicule and make fun of people. She does ballet and gymnastics with her best friend, Gabriella. She is very precocious and talks a lot about boys.**

**Noticeable Features: Has really frizzy hair.**

**Other Features: None.**

**Jara:**

**Kelly Tasie Clarke (Young Tasha Dhanraj)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Blue- Green**

**Hair color: Dirty-blond**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: Is very shy in a cute, adorkable way. She likes anything sweet and is very brainy. She is very flexible. She is best friends with Manuela Rutter.**

**Noticeable Features: Put a bindi on her forehead for no reason. Has a pierced nose.**

**Other Features: None.**

**Secret: She likes to dance but no one else knows except Manuela.**

**Benjamin 'Ben' Jeffrey Clarke (Austin Butler)**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dirty- blond**

**Dating Status: Dating Isabella Rutter**

**Personality: Very cunning and tricky. Can also be very sweet at most times. He has dated 8 girls in his whole life. Best friends with Zac Miller and Sam Harrison.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Smokes weed when he's depressed.**

**Jeremy Leonard Clarke (Karan Brar)**

**Age: 12 years old**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: Very outgoing and troublesome. He likes to con many people including his parents, siblings and friends. He has a tiny crush on his best friend, Sophia.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Moy:**

**Bobby Campbell (Bradley**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown.**

**Dating Status: Has a crush on Nicole Miller**

**Personality: Very sporty. He's a jock and is very cunning. He plays football and boxes. A lot of girls like him but he's constantly trying to get the attention of Nicole. Best friends with Carols Miller.**

**Noticeable Features: Has a tattoo of a snake on his belly**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Is deeply sensitive.**

**Lisa Campbell (Ryan Newman)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Dating Status: Has a crush on Zac Miller.**

**Personality: She is very nice and sweet-hearted. She is a little naive and sometimes lets people take advantage of her. She likes fighting with her brother and is best friends with Isabella Rutter and Alexis Reed.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: She has a problem with commitment.**

**Keon:**

**Alexis Sandra Reed (Coco Jones)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Mocha**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: She is very bubbly and outgoing. She likes making people laugh and is naïve. She is sometimes seen as dumb but is actually very intellectual. She has Asperger's syndrome. She is best friends with Lisa Campbell and Carlos Miller.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Has Asperger's but doesn't want anyone to know.**

**Wadrian:**

**Samuel Brett Harrison (Peyton Clark)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dirty- blond**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: Usually quiet but also extremely funny. He has a tiny crush on Coco Jones but is too shy to approach her. Speaks Spanish fluently.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Secret: Has none.**

**Rose Pamela Harrison**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Dating Status: None**

**Personality: Typical new teenager. Boy crazy.**

**Noticeable Features: None**

**Other Features: None**

**Secrets: Slept with 3 of her brother's friends.**

**These are all the OC's. Get ready for House of Anubis: New Generation!**


End file.
